paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bank Heist/@comment-192.196.142.21-20140821150135/@comment-192.41.46.4-20150316162449
While your points hold for normal, BH: Cash on Deathwish has a ''much ''better return (and in my experience the best return of any of the Bank Heists) and isn't too much harder to do than normal - assuming you have a way to get into the camera room without needing to get the keycard from the manager - and since it's not a pro job you can easily restart until you get optimal placement of the vault and security room (or if you screw up and get caught). On DW you are looking at anywhere from $1.6-2.8 million for your total payout depending on how many bags of cash are on the table (including base payout). The times I've spent picking all the deposit boxes usually pushes that up to between $4.5-5 million (not including Dead Presidents which usually pushes it to about the $5.5 million range) but usually doubles the amount of time spent on the heist (If you end up subduing the entire bank you can possibly collect an extra 300k from an ATM if you have a spare ECM, though most of this will likely go to cover the added cleaner costs so it's added value is debatable. Using the 30 minute baseline, that gives $53-93k/minute for just grabbing the cash off the table and $75-83k/minute for spending the 60 minutes it takes to get everything out of the deposit boxes. In short, if there are 7-8 stacks of cash on the table, you are better off just taking it and ending the heist whereas if there are only ~4 stacks then you will get a better return if you open all the boxes. I believe this is because there are always roughly 12 bags of loot available and if they aren't on the table then they are in the boxes. If you are purchasing the contract then your net take away drops to about $400k-1.4million for just the stacks of cash and $3-4 million for clearing the vault making vault clearing much more profitable than just taking the money (it takes $1.25 million to get the initial investment back into your offshore account). The other three variants are capable of returning as much or more. However, :Deposit requires you to clear the majority of the boxes in order to reach the same payout so you don't potentially have the option of quickly taking the cash. :Gold tends to have much fewer stacks of gold on the table (I haven't ever come across more than 4 with 2 being much more common) which also means you will have a higher chance of needing to clear the deposit boxes to reach the same payout. The regular Bank Heist is kind of a crapshoot as to what you are going to get. The last two are also Pro Jobs so you don't have the luxury of trying for optimal placements and the base payout increase from all three is pretty minimal compared to the overall payout (at best :Gold compared to :Cash is only a 2% increase). With only 1 (competent) friend the income/minute jumps and makes opening the deposit boxes much more lucrative (especially if one of you sinks points into Dead Presidents) and successfully stealthing the heist is much easier (and potentially slightly faster) since you are better able to account for the guards (and can handle it when one comes across you while you are still stuck answering a pager). With a full group it can be fairly trivial to quickly take the entire bank, open all of the boxes and you get the added benefit of being able to share costs for purchasing the contract (if needed). Of course, then you might as well go for the more lucrative heists. TLDR: If you are solo-stealthing a bank heist and can open security doors, do BH:Cash on DW. If there are 7-8 stacks of cash on the table you are better off taking the money and running, otherwise you will increase your rate of return by opening the deposit boxes.